epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 11: General Custer vs Sitting Bull
Before the Battle: I made this before I improved on flow so if it sounds ehh in flow, sorry. I had a hard time with this one not gonna lie. Anyways let's get into the battle. General Custer vs Sitting Bull VS General Custer: So this is the man who cut into my biz You'll need assist in this rap battle gig In fact you'll have to slice your arms several thousand times Or your wrists if you wanna end up like your own sheep kind Kind of like how you were never current at the caval. battle I'll leave you more rattled than the credit you skedaddled Cause I trashed your treaty cause the government needed the cash And I turned an entire native family to ash, so what you're outta fash? And I clashed with the whole nine yards of native tards Yeah I didn't make it out alive, but I left you guys scarred hard Sitting Bull: I'm here to battle this female looking failure Who's story telling is he was a savior Custer you've lost your luster now you're nothing, but a buster. You look flustered, my rhymes will leave you a crustier customer While I use mystical means to see through bad things You rely on mythical means to grad through things Your schemes are failing worse than your aiding for Gettysburg saving Your paving for native killing was simply worth hating Laughed when white man fell from his horse and almost ended up in a morgue Your decision making was poor and you wonder why you lost Little Bighorn General Custer: I fought the civil war and I'll beat this nature lover sore! Cut a family to it's core so we'll see what I have in store! Before you rag on me, maybe learn when your people turn on you At least my people saw my fight through and knew who was the fool! You were stubborn and your soul ended up being airborne Like the bullet that flown the head piece you worn Go back to growing corn, you lived a life of scorn And were a thorn in my side at the Battle of Little Bighorn Your people torture and scalp others for amusement You had the cross the border because you were losing It's confusing how you treated whites even as they died Long hair think native need to see death by own tribe! Sitting Bull: Arrgh I've lost patience, because white man caused invasions You took over a nation and yet you think you caused creation! It's destruction at your "construction" you're conducting Inducting corrupting of whites which caused loss of trusting, From native folk who attacked white man for such cunning Cause I saw your attack coming and how your men tried running I'm gifted future vision to know your every decision, Against my people who you tried visitin' for native division Go back to the civil war because you're not BUFFalo anymore You stored up mischief as a kid and now you're a ruffian towards, Good people who you portray as evil, but it's you who is feeble You're lethal what you should be doing should be considered illegal Let me just jot down this pictograph that I beat your hiney Highly recommend you don't come to the Black Mountains whitey Who Won General Custer Sitting Bull Tie Category:Blog posts